1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to a plurality of display apparatuses constituting a multi display system and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is an apparatus which displays at least one image on a single screen. However, a plurality of display apparatuses may be used to display one image, and in this case, each of the plurality of display apparatuses displays part of an image frame. A system where such function is embodied is called a multi display system.
A plurality of display apparatuses constituting a multi display system are connected in series, and may be connected to a source device and provided with an image to be output to the plurality of display apparatuses. In other words, the image is transmitted, sequentially, to a last display apparatus from a source device through each of the display apparatuses. It has a drawback that a single frame is not displayed at the same time according to a time it takes to transmit an image between adjacent display apparatuses, an internal image processing time, and the like. The more the display apparatus constituting a multi display system, the more cumulated an offset time, thereby interrupting a user's watching.
A plurality of display apparatuses have to display a divided image corresponding to each of the display apparatuses almost at the same time using a frame lock functionality. The frame lock functionality indicates that a time point of when an image is output is determined based on a time point of when the image is input.
Such frame lock functionality is executed through link training. The link training refers to constituting a main link by transmitting a training pattern through a physical layer of the main link.
When an input image is changed, the link training is performed again, which generates as much delay time and interrupts a user's watching. In order to minimize time delay, if a link training that only updates some information is performed, instead of a link training that updates all information, a frame lock is not maintained and thus, one frame is not displayed at the same time.